Douce nuit
by Lyade Kanda
Summary: Un Sebastian aux pensées des plus perverses concernant une seule personne Ciel. Succombera-t-il ou résistera-t-il à la tentation ? SebastianXCiel
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjours à tous !**

**Chapitre corrigé par ma bêta Lisa =)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Douce nuit.**

Sebastian préparait tranquillement le petit déjeuner de son maître, mais même si il paraissait calme à l'extérieur en lui une bataille acharnée se déroulait. Depuis quelques temps, la vue de son jeune maître faisait remuer en lui des sentiments jusqu'à lors inconnus du démon. Et cela le perturbait, il avait passé des siècle sans connaître l'amour et voilà que finalement sans signe avant coureur, il s'entichait de son Jeune Maître. A force de l'observer longuement dans toute sorte de situation, il voyait les bons comme les mauvais côtés de Ciel. Il le trouvait tellement beau lorsqu'il le voyait étendu sur son lit, si vulnérable, si désirable que des pensées peu chastes l'assaillaient sans cesse. Il voulait tellement possédait se corps si frêle, entendre des soupirs de plaisirs s'échappaient de ses lèvres tentatrices lorsqu'il serait en lui, entendre sa voix qui donnait d'habitude des ordres le supplier de mettre fin à ses douce tortures. Il secoua la tête pour s'enlever ses images de l'esprit, jamais Ciel ne voudrait de lui, il n'était qu'un diable de majordome, en échange de son âme, il devait l'aider dans sa tache rien de plus, rien de moins. Seulement une relation de maître et de majordome.

Lorsque, en apportant le déjeuner, Sébastian le vit, il fit tous pour se reprendre avant de perdre le contrôle et d'agresser sexuellement Ciel, si tentant dans son habit de nuit. Donc reprenant contenance, il fit comme tous les matins. Il se comporta normalement, exécutant les ordres de son maître avec application comme toujours. Bien que, son désir pour Ciel fut intenable, il se retenait depuis si longtemps et son Maître ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses, l'excitant sans qu'il le veuille vraiment, avec ses longs regard de défie qu'il imaginait suppliant, sa langue léchant la cuillère lorsqu'il dégustait un sucrerie dont il raffolait, l'imaginant sur une partie bien précise de son anatomie , lorsqu'il s'étirait telle un chat sur sa chaise ou lorsqu'il laissait échapper des soupirs de sa bouche qu'il imaginait être des soupirs de plaisirs. Il aurait prier le diable pour que cette torture s'arrête, il serait même prêt à prier Dieu tellement il avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir.

Une nuit, en aidant Ciel à se changeait pour dormir, il perdit le contrôle et embrassa son Maître avec passion, celui ci écarquilla les yeux et de surprise ouvrit la bouche, Sebatian en profita pour introduire sa langue dans la bouche de son Maître pour rencontrer sa jumelle. Le baiser dura un moment, le démon dut y mettre fin, Ciel manquant de souffle, toujours aussi hébété face au comportement de son serviteur.

-Sebastian... Que fais-tu ? En essayant de paraître mécontent, ce qui rata surtout avec les joues rouges, et les lèvres gonflées suite au baiser, un appel à la luxure de l'avis de Sebastian.

-J'ai envie de vous, Jeune Maître, souffla le démon, il entendit le cœur de Ciel s'emballait à cette annonce, intéressant, il ne le laissait donc pas de marbre. Une sourire des plus pervers s'inscrit sur son visage. Il le déflorerait, cette nuit, consentant ou non.

-Quoi...heu...je, bégayai Ciel, adorable.

Sebastian ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits, il fondit de nouveau sur sa bouche, cette fois le comte se laissa faire, enroulant ses bras autour du cou de son serviteur, bientôt futur amant.

Le démon enleva le maigre habit que portait son Jeune Maître, le laissant nu. Le majordome se déshabilla lentement , sous les yeux emplis de gourmandise de Ciel. Bientôt, Sebastian pourra posséder ce corps depuis longtemps convoitait. Une fois nu, il se mit sur Ciel qui n'avait pas l'air très rassuré. Sebastian présenta trois doigt devant la bouche de Ciel qui les prit pour les lèche , tandis que notre cher démon partait plus bas, déposant des baiser, mordillant la chair de son cou ce qui du beaucoup plaire à Ciel, puisqu'il gémit de plaisir, puis il descendit plus bas s'occupant des tétons de sa bouche et de sa main libre. Il reprit ses doigts qu'il dirigea au creux des reins pour finir à ses fesses. Sa bouche s'occupa de la verge tendue de son futur amant, pendant que ses doigts commencèrent à titiller l'orifice vierge de son Maître, avant de mettre un doigt que Ciel ne sentit pas, trop occupé à gémir son plaisir. Sebastian passait sa langue sur le sexe du comte avant de le prendre en entier dans sa bouche, faisant de long va et vient de sa langue et de sa bouche, faisant se tortiller de plaisir son futur amant, tandis qu'il entra un deuxième doigt pour habituer son Maître. Il fit entrer le troisième doigt au moment où ni tenant plus, Ciel joui dans un cri de pur plaisir dans la bouche de son serviteur. Encore embué de plaisir, Ciel se laissa Sebastian le mettre à quatre pattes, puis le majordome présenta son sexe à l'entrée avant de le pénétrait d'un coup. Ciel cria de douleur et de plaisir mêlés, Sebastian ayant touchait la prostate de son amant, il laissa son Jeuna Maître s'habituait à sa présence avant de commençait de lent va et vient, il accéléra allant de plus en plus vit et de plis en plus fort sous les cris de plaisir de Ciel, qui haletait. Après quelques minutes, Ciel se laissa de nouveau aller dans un cri jouissant sur les draps blanc. Sebastian le suivit un peu après en sentant les muscles de Ciel se resserrait autour de lui libéra sa semence dans le corps de son Jeune Maître. Ils s'effondrèrent dans le lit, Sebastian sur Ciel toujours en lui. Puis me majordome se mit sur le côté. Jamais, il n'avait autant appréciait de coucher avec quelqu'un et se promit de remettre cela. Ils étaient tous les deux en sueur, essayant de reprendre leur souffle.

Peu après, Ciel s'assit sur le démon, avec un sourire coquin en lui disant tentateur.

-On le refait.

Sebastian sourit en l'embrassant tout en se mettant au dessus de lui. Quand un grand fracas se fit entendre et le majordome sursauta. Il se trouvait dans la cuisine en train de préparait le dîner et se n'était autre que Meirin qui venait de casser des assiettes. Ainsi, il avait rêvé éveillé, tous cela n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Tant son maître l'excitait. Il sourit, d'un sourire pervers et sadique à donner froid dans le dos, cela effraya la pauvre Meirin qui le vit. Son Maître aurait de la visiste, ce soir et il ne sera pas vierge encore longtemps. Sebastian se le promit, il reprit son visage qu'il arborait d'habitude et alla apporter son dîner à Ciel. Il devait attendre quelques heures encore, seulement quelques heures avant de pouvoir profiter de son Jeune Maître. Le pauvre, il ne pourra sans doute pas se lever le lendemain. Mais qu'importe, ce que veut Sebastian, Sebastian l'obtient toujours. Mais c'est norrmal, comment lui résistait, il est si beau.

**Fin. **

**

* * *

**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé =)**

**A bientôt !**


	2. Chapter 2

**********Bonjour à tous !**

********** Voici une sorte de suite dédiée à 2L d'R =)**

**********Corrigé par ma bêta.**

**********Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2.**

**Douce nuit. **

Sebastian, sur de lui, concoctait plusieurs plans d'actions, pour amener son Jeune Maître dans son lit. Rien que de l'imaginer, gémissant sous lui, réveillait son désir de le posséder encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il crie grâce.

Sebastian devint à l'étroit dans son pantalon, il se força au calme. Il apportait son diner à son Jeune Maître et il se doutait qu'il remarquerait la bosse très suspecte sur une partie inférieur de son anatomie. Ce qui nuirait grandement à sa prochaine tentative de séduction.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le bureau de Ciel, il le vit la tête rejetait en arrière contre son fauteuil, les lèvres humides entrouvertes dans un soupir d'ennui, les joues rouges à cause de la chaleur, les premiers boutons de sa chemise défaite. Il était l'incarnation de la luxure.

Il l'aurait part tout les moyens. Son rêve se réaliserait, il s'en fit la promesse.

-Jeune Maître, j'espère que vous avez fini votre travail. Il est l'heure de votre diner, sourit perversement, le démon, ne pouvant s'en empêcher.

-Oui, oui, soupira, Ciel, en bougeant légèrement la tête dévoilant encore plus sa nuque, ne remarquant pas les yeux pleins de désir de son serviteur dirigeait par cette peau blanche et dénudée.

Sebastian se demanda un bref instant, si son Maître remarquait l'effet qu'il lui faisant. Il ne pourrait pas se contenir longtemps. Il l'aurait ce soir, il le devait.

Mais voilà, Sebastian se rendit compte que son Jeune Maître était des plus idiot dans ce domaine, surtout en voyant que Ciel ne remarquait même pas ses nombreuses allusions ou son flirt plus que visible pour des yeux ou des oreilles indiscrets

Ces derniers étaient Bard, Finnian, Tanaka et Meirin, qui les avait mis au courant du comportement plus que suspect du majordome, qui commençaient à devenir rouges comprenant sans peine les allusions plus que perverse du jeune homme aux yeux rouges. Ils décidèrent donc d'un commun accord de partir dormir et d'oublier ce moment gênant.

Sebastian sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de son Maître, en utilisant la méthode des allusions, décida de prendre les choses en main une bonne fois pour toutes et d'y aller franco.

Il s'approcha donc de Ciel, fit tourner son fauteuil en face de lui, sous l'œil plus que surpris de son Maître et captura ses lèvres rouges et humides, étouffant dans l'œuf la protestation de Ciel. Il l'embrassa passionnément et introduisit sa langue dans la bouche du plus jeune, sans rencontrer de résistance. Lorsqu'il quitta à regret ses lèvres, il put voir son Jeune Maître, en état de choc, les joues encore plus rouges qu'avant mais cette fois à la place de la chaleur s'était de gêne.

Ciel voulut parler et ouvrit et referma plusieurs fois la bouche, sans qu'un son ne sorte. Sebastian interpréta cela comme une invitation muette à continuer. Il sourit et reprit ses lèvres légèrement gonflées qui l'attiraient.

Cette fois ci le jeune comte prit par au baiser plus que passionné qu'ils échangeaient, ne quittant les lèvres que l'autre que quelques instants pour reprendre leurs souffles puis reprenant leur baiser sauvagement, les bras de Ciel autour du cou de son serviteur et ceux de Sebastian appuyaient aux accoudoirs pour ne pas tomber.

Après quelques minutes de ce baiser, Sebastian décida de prendre les choses en main et de passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Il souleva son futur amant pour le poser sur le bureau, ainsi, il aurait plus de facilité à le déshabiller et à le faire crier de plaisir pour le mener à l'extase.

Sebastian déboutonna rapidement la chemise du comte et la lui retira, dévoilant un torse finement musclé et une peau laiteuse. Le démon déboutonna, également sa chemise et enleva sa cravate, commençant sérieusement à avoir chaud. Il laissa ses lèvres parcourir le cou de Ciel et s'y attarda un moment aspirant et mordillant la peau faisant gémir de plaisir son amant et y laissant un suçon, avant de descendre plus bas et de prendre dans sa bouche un téton durcis pour le lécher et le sucer avant de faire subir le même sort au second sous les gémissement de plaisir de son Maître, qui découvrait de nouvelles sensations inconnues.

Sebastian enleva ensuite le reste des vêtements de Ciel révélant un sexe fièrement dressé, qu'il s'empressa de s'occuper d'abord avec sa main, puis il s'agenouilla et joignit sa bouche à sa main, léchant le membre tout le long puis le pris entièrement en bouche faisant crier son Maître de plaisir et de surprise.

Le démon présenta trois doigts devant la bouche de son amant qui les lécha. Lorsque Le serviteur après un moment reprit ses doigts ne cessant pas de s'occuper du sexe de son Maître allant parfois vite, parfois lentement, amenant son amant au bord de la jouissance, sans toutefois, le laisser s'y perdre.

Il rentra un doigt dans Ciel qui ne s'en aperçu presque pas, le deuxième fut gênant mais Sebastian, le distrayais sans problème avant d'y ajoutait le troisième. Il les fit bouger dans l'anus du comte pour le détendre, il ne voulait pas que pour sa première fois Ciel souffre. Il sourit lorsqu'il toucha sa prostate et que Ciel hurle son plaisir en se rependant dans la bouche de son serviteur très dévoué.

Le souffle hératique, les lèvres humides et gonflées, les joues rouges pivoines et les yeux embués de désir, Ciel ne savait plus où il était et ce qu'il faisait. Il n'était plus que sensations et plaisir.

Sebastian ne put plus se retenir, il déboutonna son pantalon et le fit descendre son boxer, libérant son sexe douloureusement tendu. Il empoigna les hanches de son Jeune Maître et se força à le pénétrer lentement, il voyait les larmes au coin des yeux de Ciel et l'embrassa pour le détendre. Lorsqu'il fut entièrement en lui, il se força à attendre, il était tellement bien dans la charmeur de son amant, encore meilleur que dans son rêve. Lorsque Sebastian vit son Maître s'habituer à sa présence, il commença de long va et vient, qui arrachèrent des soupirs de plaisir de Ciel, qui se transformèrent en des cris de pur plaisirs lorsqu'il toucha sa prostate. Il augmenta ses allés et venus dans Ciel, allant toujours plus vite et forts.

Jusqu'à la jouissance des deux amants, Sebastian en lui et Ciel entre leur deux corps en sueur, épuisé, Ciel s'endormit, la tête posait contre le torse de son majordome.

Le démon le prit dans ses bras, après s'être rhabillait et lava son jeune amant, avant de le coucher dans son lit.

Sebastian sourit, la réalité dépassait de loin son rêve et espérait recommencer encore longtemps à profitait du comte.

Le lendemain, le majordome retrouva des serviteurs, à moitié endormis rouges de honte et qui faisait encore plus de dégâts que d'habitude. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, s'était que les cris de Ciel avait empêcher le pauvre personnel de dormir et de se fait avait tout entendu de leur ébat plus que passionné.

Quand à Ciel, eh bien, les première minutes de gêne passaient en compagnie de Sebastian envolées, il fit comme si de rient n'été.

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de recommencer presque tout les soirs de coucher avec Sebastian, qui ne s'en plaignait pas le moins du monde.

Bien au contraire, il était ravi de rentre service à son Jeune Maître.

Et puis, qui serait-il si il ne pouvait satisfaire son Maître ?

Pas un diable de majordome en tout cas. C'est donc avec joie qu'il s'appliqua tout les soirs à satisfaire l'appétit sexuel de Ciel. Pour leur plus grand plaisirs.

**Fin.**

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé=)**

**A bientôt !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjours à tous !**

**Voici le chapitre 03, il y en aura d'autres qui suivront. J'ai de l'inspiration pour cette fics =3**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Douce nuit.**

**Chapitre 3.**

Finnian, le jeune jardinier aimait sortir la nuit pour respirer l'air pur, lui qui en avait été si longtemps privé.

D'ailleurs, en ce moment, Finnian, l'innocent et pur Finnian se promenait tranquillement dans les jardins de la résidence des Phantomhive. Quand soudain, un gémissement se fit entendre, le jardinier, intrigué par cela se dirigea vers l'origine du bruit et se figea, choqué et surpris. Des rougissements envahirent ses joues, son cerveau se cours-circuita, pour le peu de neurones qu'il avait aussi.

Enfin, la raison de son étrange comportement venait de la découverte d'un Sebastian, très en forme prenant passionnément, le Maître de la demeure des Phantomhive, le Comte Ciel, plus que consentant.

Pauvre Finnian, le choc fut grand pour le pauvre malheureux, il s'évanouit, s'écrasant sur le sol, sans pour autant déranger les deux amants des plus actifs.

Tout avait commencé par une remarque des plus anodine de Ciel, qui regardait le jardin par la fenêtre de son bureau. Tandis que Sebastian apportait une tasse de thé à son si sexy Maître.

-Quelle belle nuit !

Sebastian, qui possédait un esprit pervers, imagina en quelques secondes, un plan pour posséder le corps si parfait du Comte. Il faut dire qu'il était en manque, une très longue semaine que son amant se refusait à lui, pour la simple raison qu'il lui interdisait les gâteaux et autres douceurs du même genre. Mais bon, il le devait, sinon Ciel serait gros dans peu de temps, s'il le laissait manger autant qu'il voulait.

Un sourire de psychopathe assoiffé de sang, pour le démon, de sexe apparut sur ses lèvres, que Ciel ne vit pas, heureusement d'ailleurs, sinon il aurait fui très loin de son Majordome, de peur de se faire violer, ce qui allait, sans doute, bientôt arrivé, d'ailleurs.

-Jeune Maître, pourquoi ne pas faire une sortie dans les jardins, histoire de vous détendre, dit Sebastian, en l'observant de ses yeux emplis de luxure, que Ciel ne remarqua toujours pas, d'ailleurs. Le pauvre !

S'il savait le sort que lui réserver son majordome.

Le Comte réfléchit quelques peu, avant d'acquiescer.

-Pourquoi pas. Allons y Sebastian.

-Yes my Lord, sourit lubriquement ce dernier.

Ciel frémit en regardant, son amant, l'espace d'un instant il avait cru le voir avec un sourire des plus douteux aux lèvres. Il secoua la tête, il devait avoir rêvé. Oui, ça devait être ça...Enfin, il l'espérait.

Lorsqu'il fut dehors, il marcha un peu, respirant un peu l'air pur du soir. Le démon, un peu en retrait et si on l'observait bien, on pouvait voir une lueur calculatrice dans ses beaux yeux rouges sang.

Et oui, il ferait tous pour l'avoir dans ce jardin, cette nuit, gémissant son nom et le suppliant de le prendre encore et encore.

Qu'est ce qu'il avait envie de lui !

Ciel frissonna de froid et il décida donc de rentrer, surtout que de savoir son majordome près de lui, lui donnait des envies pas très catholiques, mais il ne voulait pas céder au démon, tant qu'il n'aurait pas de nouveau ses desserts sucrés et si bons.

Il en était là dans ses pensées, quand soudain, il sentit deux bras forts et chauds l'enlaçaient.

Il ferma les yeux se laissant aller dans les bras de son compagnon. Qu'il était faible face à Sebastian, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il n'arrivait pas à lui résister, une semaine sans contact physique s'était long. Fichu désir !

Il sentit bientôt une paire de lèvres s'égarait dans son cou, qui le fit gémir de contentement. Tant pis, il cédait !

Il était en manque, c'est normal qu'un simple baiser même dans le cou, lui fasse de l'effet quand même. On le faisait passer pour quelqu'un de froid, mais il ne l'était pas entre les bons soins de son démon. Loin de là !

Il fit joyeusement la fête dans sa tête lorsqu'il sentit son majordome des plus sexy capturait ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné auquel il répondit avec joie.

Alala, qu'il en avait envie. Sentir Sebastian en lui, lui faisant découvrir à chaque fois le plaisir charnel.

Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour du cou de son démon, celui-ci le prit dans ses bras. Ciel enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de son majordome et déboutonna l'impeccable chemise de Sebastian, de ses mains tremblantes.

Avant de caresser son torse musclé et imberbe, avec bonheur.

Lorsque Sebastian sentit les mains de son maître sur son torse, il ne put s'empêcher de gémir très faiblement de bien-être.

Pour pouvoir avoir les mains libres, le démon plaqua son amant contre l'arbre le plus proche et commença à enlever un à un les vêtements de son Maître, devenus trop gênants pour ce qu'il voulait entreprendre, c'est-à-dire faire hurler de plaisir Ciel jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus ou demande grâce.

Il commença donc par retirer son noeud autour du cou, pour ensuite déboutonner la chemise de Ciel, tous en l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

Il laissa, bientôt sa bouche et sa langue dérivaient vers le cou de son amant pour se dirigeaient vers ses tétons durcis de plaisir.

Sebastian en prit un en bouche pour le mordiller et le sucer, avant de s'occuper du deuxième, ce qui arracha des cris de plaisir de la part de sa proie qui plaqua sa tête contre le tronc d'arbre, appréciant la douce torture de son diable de majordome, aux talents des plus surprenant et agréable.

Ensuite, le démon aux yeux rouges débarassa Ciel de tous ses vêtements ne pouvant plus attendre. Il faut dire qu'une semaine sans rien n'était pas une partie de plaisir, surtout quand l'objet de son désir est à porté de main et en même temps si loin.

Il déposa son Maître au sol pour qu'il se mette à quatre pattes ses mains contre l'arbre et pour qu'ainsi il puisse avoir la vue de ses fesses devant lui, prêtes à l'accueillir.

Sebastian, après avoir humidifié trois de ses doigts, prépara son amant à le recevoir en lui, il pénétra d'abord un doigt, puis deux, les faisant bouger heurtant au passage la prostate du Comte qui ne pouvait que gémir son plaisir.

Celui-ci n'était plus qu'une boule de sensation face aux caresses de son démon, ce qui ne le dérangé pas, loin de là.

Le majordome rajouta un troisième doigt aux précédents, puis en voyant son Maître bougeait ses fesses contre ses doigts pour les avoir encore plus en lui, il sut qu'il était prêt à l'accueillir enfin.

C'est un Sebastian, débraillé, les cheveux en batailles ressemblant à un nid de corbeaux, sa chemise ouverte sur son magnifique torse où perlé quelques gouttes de sueur qui suivaient le chemin de ses muscles puis aller plus bas et le pantalon vite enlevé, qui pénétra d'un coup un Ciel des plus excité et impatient.

Tous deux gémirent l'un en sentant son amant en lui et l'autre se sentant si bien à l'intérieur de son Maître.

Le majordome commença ses mouvements pénétrant son amant d'abord lentement puis accélérant ses mouvements de plus en plus vite et fort, pilonnant bientôt Ciel qui ne faisant que gémir et crier, sous les vagues de plaisir intense que lui procurer Sebastian.

Ce dernier prit en main la virilité bien dressée de son Maître et débuta un mouvement de va-et-vient qu'il calqua sur ses coups de reins.

Après quelques minutes de se traitements, Ciel se libéra dans un grand cri de pur extase, Sebastian le suivit quelques secondes plus tard, dans le corps de son amant étouffant son cri dans le cou si tentant du Comte.

Ils reprirent peu à peu leur souffle, puis se rhabillèrent rapidement, la nuit étant fraîche.

Ciel et son majordome rentrèrent, sans remarquer le pauvre Finnian au sol, évanoui. Il faut dire qu'ils étaient occupés à d'autres choses.

Enfin bon, ils continuèrent leurs affaires dans le grand lit, très douillet de la chambre de Ciel, ne se préoccupant pas des pauvres domestiques qui entendaient tous de leurs rapports.

Les pauvres !

Finnian, quant à lui, se réveilla, quelques heures plus tard, choqué de ce qu'il avait vu. Entendre se deux là faire passait encore, mais les voir en pleine action avait de quoi en traumatiser plus d'un dont l'innocent Finny, qui rejoint sa chambre, sous les cris de plaisir d'un certain Comte et de son amant.

Sa nuit fut peuplée de cauchemars, où Ciel et Sebastian le poursuivaient sans relâche, tels des pervers ou des obsédés, pour lui prendre son innocence.

Le lendemain, il ne put croiser le regard de Sebastian, trop honteux et ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir en sa présence.

Mais malgré cela, les deux amants étaient très heureux et en pleine forme.

Au grand damne des domestiques, qui s'achetèrent, bientôt, des bouts de quiès, pour pouvoir enfin dormir tranquillement.

**Fin.**

* * *

**J'espère que vous aimez =)**

**A bientôt !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Me revoilà après très long moment =)**

**Désolé !**

**Corrigé par me Seize chan adorée !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Douce nuit.**

**Chapitre IV.**

**I**l faisait nuit et le clair de lune illuminait le manoir des Phantomhive. Grâce à cette faible lumière, on pouvait apercevoir...Bard, dans la cuisine et aussi surprenant que cela puisse être, il n'y était pas pour la faire exploser... non, Bard cherchait quelque chose, et commençait à s'énerver de ne pas trouver.

Soudain, il entendit un bruit qui se dirigeait vers lui, le cuistot fut pris de panique et se cacha rapidement dans le meuble sous le plan de travail qui ne contenait presque rien et se retrouva dans une position très inconfortable mais mieux valait cela que de se faire prendre. Il n'osait imaginer la réaction de Sebastian, qui pouvait être très... effrayante quand il s'y mettait.

Rien que d'y penser, Bard en frissonnait d'avance...mais s'il avait su plus tôt ce qui l'attendait en se cachant...il se serait rendu pour subir une colère de Sebastian... plutôt que cela.

**xXx**

Ciel se leva de son lit, le plus silencieusement possible, essayant de se faire le plus discret possible, pour ne pas que son Majordome à l'ouïe si fine ne puisse l'entendre. Lorsqu'il eut réussi à sortir de sa chambre sans encombre, si on considère que se cogner le genou et les orteils contre sa commode et de devoir réprimer le cri de douleur qui menace de franchir ses lèvres, ne soit qu'une bagatelle.

Après cela, il rasa les murs, sursautant à chaque bruit qu'il entendait mais Ciel continuait, sa survie en dépendait, puis il arriva à destination sans rencontrer trop de problème mis à part quelques meubles mal placés... Le jeune garçon aurait pleuré de joie d'avoir réussi à y parvenir sans avoir éveillé les sens acérés de son tortionnaire de Serviteur qui était sexy à damner un Saint (ce qu'il avait sans doute déjà dû faire).

Il se trouvait maintenant la porte de la cuisine où régnait une douce lumière, assez forte pour qu'il puisse de diriger. Ciel allait enfin pouvoir manger des bonbons et des gâteaux... et aussi pouvoir déguster le gâteau que Sebastian réservait pour la venue de Lizzie le lendemain, mais encore faudrait-il les trouver.

Mais à peine avait-il ouvert une portes de placard que la lumière apparut, plusieurs chandeliers s'illuminèrent éclairant la pièce d'une lumière plus vive.

Le Jeune Maître se figea, son cœur rata un battement...il était fichu, perdu, dans la merde jusqu'au cou.

Il ne voulait pas se retourner.

Il ne fallait pas.

OH QUE NON. NON. NON !

-Bocchan ! chantonna une belle voix, reconnaissable.

Il n'entendait rien.

Ce n'était que le fruit de son imagination, rien de plus.

Oui, c'est ça, son esprit inventait des choses...

-Bocchan ! continua la voix, qui devenait plus menaçante à chaque fois qu'il répétait ce mot.

Ciel continua de rester figer comme une statue, ne regardant toujours pas derrière lui. S'il le faisait cela signifierait sa fin.

-Bocchan ! Vous avez été un vilain garçon...un très vilain garçon ! ronronna la voix, d'une manière perverse.

(Un bruit sourd se fit entendre, provenant d'un placard...surement le fruit de son imagination)

Oups ! Sebastian commençait à s'exciter. Ciel refusait de se retourner pour faire face à son amant, cela titiller les instincts pervers et sadique de son compagnon.

- Cela mérite une punition ! N'êtes-vous pas d'accord avec moi...Bocchan ? dit son démon de sa voix envoûtante.

Ciel ne répondit pas mais glapit de surprise quand il sentit une main se poser sur son sexe.

-Sebastian ! Lache-moi, tout de suite ! s'indigna Ciel, bien qu'il appréciait la caresse qu'infligeait son compagnon à cette endroit.

-Voulez-vous vraiment que je vous lâche..._Bocchan, _susurra Sebastian, en mordillant une oreille, de son soumis, un endroit très sensible pour lui, tout en resserrant sa prise sur un endroit plus que favorable pour aller plus loin.

-Ouiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, cria d'une voix aigüe le jeune Phantomhive, fermant ses yeux sous la sensation de bien-être qui se propageait dans tout son corps.

-NOOOON ! dit-il soudain, s'arrachant à contrecœur de lui, se souvenant qu'il devait lui faire subir un abstinence jusqu'à ce qu'il rétablisse les sucreries dans son menu, quoique en y repensant Ciel avait déjà craqué et l'avais laissé le posséder pendant toute une nuit, en commençant leur soirée dans le jardin.

-Je résisterais à toutes tes tentatives de charme, sale démon manipulateur ! déclara la jeune garçon, avec une assurance...qu'il ne possédait pas.

-Ah oui, vraiment, sourit Sebastian, un sourire de prédateur, en se rapprochant de son amant qui se retrouva coinçait contre la table de cuisine.

-Oui, je résisterais à la tentation!

Ciel essayait de reprendre le contrôle de son corps qui se tendait vers son compagnon et qui devait envoyer une tonne de phéromones qui hurlait "Prends moi !". Son démon effleura ses lèvres, une chaleur intense tel un brasier ardent prit place en lui. Ses pensées commencèrent à prendre le large. Seul importait ce qui allait arriver.

- Vous voulez vraiment résister ?

-..., répondit Ciel, ne pouvant émettre un mot, ses lèvres prisent en otage par celle de son amant.

Ciel rendit les armes, à quoi bon résister quand on savait la bataille perdue d'avance. Il voulait son démon, parce qu'il le punissait peut-être mais en attendant il devait aussi se priver du plaisir charnel que lui procurait son amoureux dans leur ébats qui pouvait être tendre ou sauvage cela dépendait de l'humeur de son beau Serviteur aux yeux rouges.

Les deux amants s'embrassèrent à perdre haleine, leur langues s'entremêlèrent dans un baiser sauvage que Sebastian contrôlait. Leurs mains s'égarèrent sur le corps de l'autre le redécouvrant ayant soif l'un de l'autre. Les vêtements furent arrachés ou volèrent aux quatre coins de la pièce, le démon garda son pantalon mais ils n'en avaient que faire, seuls l'autre importait en cet instant. Le monde pouvait bien disparaître que les deux tourtereaux ne s'en rendraient même pas compte, tant ils avaient un besoin urgent de s'aimer.

Sebastian prépara rapidement son amant, il ne pouvait plus attendre, il devait le posséder, le marquer à nouveau comme sien et Ciel ne demandait que ça, être à nouveau rempli par son compagnon, connaître une fois encore l'extase entre ses bras forts et musclés. Le démon s'enfonça dans son jeune amant qui serra les dents sous la douleur, cela faisait un moment déjà qu'il n'avait plus rien fait mais une fois cette gêne passée...le couple se laissa aller et les coups de reins au départ lents se firent plus rapide et violents, Ciel partant au-devant d'eux, les cris de plaisir se muèrent bientôt en hurlements jusqu'à ce que l'extase, le plaisir absolu les prennent sous un dernier coup de rein puissant du démon. Ils se laissèrent aller l'un entre leur deux corps humides de sueur et l'autre dans l'antre malmené de son amant qui s'allongea sur la table, à bout de force.

Mais le démon n'en avait pas fini, après quelques minutes, son excitation réapparut et il recommença à bouger dans Ciel qui se laissa faire, se remettant bientôt à gémir, son corps rendu sensible par le précédent orgasme.

Et cela dura toute la nuit.

Grâce à cela, Ciel oublia complètement le pourquoi de sa venue dans la cuisine et abandonna l'idée de faire abstinence.

**xXx**

De son côté Bard, dans son petit placard, priait tous les Dieux qu'il connaissait pour ne pas se faire surprendre... surtout quand il vit Sebastian se dissimuler derrière la porte de la cuisine et attendre, un sourire effrayant collé au visage. Le Blond trembla de peur quand ses yeux rouges sang se posèrent sur sa cachette et y restèrent. Sa respiration se coupa, la crise cardiaque était proche.

Le cuisinier fut sauvé par la porte qui s'ouvrit de nouveau sur son Jeune Maître, qui semblait avoir tous les sens en alertes.

Bard eut un regard de pitié envers Ciel, il allait souffrir. Et le pauvre cuisinier coinçait dans son petit placard eut raison.

Il vit Ciel se crispait en entendant son majordome l'appeler, d'une voix un peu trop joyeuse...à se demander lequel des deux était le Maître.

Et il se retrouva au bord des larmes, quand il vit Sebastian passer du mode gentil Serviteur au sourire terrifiant promettant mille morts, au mode pervers psychopathe assoiffé de sexe.

Le Blond voulait s'enfuir, il ne voulait pas savoir ce qui allait se passer dans quelques minutes... absolument pas. Il donnait assez en les entendant, pas la peine de les voir en action. Meilin aurait été ravie d'être à sa place, en fan de Yaoi qu'elle était mais lui aurait tout donné pour ne pas être ici.

-Bocchan ! Vous avez été un vilain garçon...un très vilain garçon ! ronronna une voix, d'une manière perverse.

Bard ce cogna violemment la tête contre le plafond de sa cachette, sous le choc et l'horreur de la phrase qu'il venait d'entendre. Il se frotta la tête retenant le cri de douleur et d'horreur absolue qui voulait franchir ses lèvres

OH MON DIEU !

Que quelqu'un vienne le sauver... rapidement, surtout en voyant l'emplacement d'une des mains de son chef. Le Blond déglutit péniblement, la peur de voir une scène perverse se faisait grande.

-Cela mérite une punition ! N'êtes-vous pas d'accord avec moi...Bocchan ?

"Non cela ne mérite rien du tout. Lâche tout de suite ton Maître. Sois un gentil toutou et lâche-le ! Lâche-le, merde !" pensa fortement le cuisinier, devenant hystérique.

Il ne sut pas trop ce qui se passa... Sebastian parlant trop bas pour ses oreilles... tant mieux d'ailleurs... connaissant un peu Sebastian cela ne devait pas être des recettes de cuisine.

-Je résisterais à toutes tes tentatives de charme, sale démon manipulateur !

"Oh oui Jeune Maître résistez, résistez !"

Lorsque Ciel eut finit sa tirade, Bard vit Sebastian faire le sourire qui tue, celui qu'il réservait à ses proies acculées et sans défense.

Son Maître allait se faire bouffer tout cru et lui assisterait à ce spectacle de perversion alors que lui ne demander rien en étant dans la cuisine et surtout pas surprendre ce genre de chose.

C'est ainsi qu'il fut le témoin forcé des ébats amoureux des deux tourtereaux, pleurant silencieusement toutes les larmes de son corps de désespoir.

Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de penser parfois :

"Tiens je connaissais pas cette position. Je devrais l'essayer avec Finnian, surtout que Le Jeune Maître semble adorer"

Bard s'endormit au bout de la troisième fois ou était-ce la cinquième ? Enfin il réussit à s'endormir avec peine et pu quitter les lieux discrètement au lever du jour, au vu des cris qui résonnaient encore dans le manoir, les deux amoureux avaient finalement rejoint la chambre de Ciel.

Lui alla rejoindre Finnian pour oublier et passer un agréable et passionné moment d'amour.

Et dire qu'il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation, juste parce qu'il voulait des gâteaux. La prochaine fois, il s'abstiendrait. Plutôt mourir que de se retrouver une nouvelle fois dans ce genre de situation.

**Fin.**

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé =)**

**A bientôt !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rien n'est à moi, à mon plus grand désespoir ! Monde cruel !**

* * *

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Désolé pour cette longue attente -_-"**

**Je suis impardonnable u_u**

**Mais voici enfin le nouveau chapitre ! =)**

**Désolé pour les fautes -_-"**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Douce Nuit.**

**Chapitre V.**

Personne ne le savait, mais Meirin était en réalité une Fangirl Yaoiste.

Chaque fois, qu'elle entendait son Maître et Sebastian, elle s'évanouissait de bonheur de pouvoir entendre en direct une scène. Mais voilà, bientôt, la frustration l'a pris, elle en voulait plus. Elle voulait admirer ses deux Maîtres en action. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit, un jour, emmenant avec elle Tanaka, Finnian et Bard, complices forcés de la folle furieuse qu'était devenue Meirin. Et qui, pour l'occasion enleva pour la première fois ses lunettes, elles les aimaient bien mais pas assez pour rater un Yaoi en direct, juste parce qu'elle ne voyait rien ne l'arrêta dans sa quête de scène yaoiste où deux bishônen en sueur s'unissaient dans une étreinte charnelle, brûlant de désir de ne faire qu'un avec l'autre.

Meirin tamponna son nez où un filet de sang coulait, ses joues étaient brûlantes d'avoir imaginé une scène, trop d'émotions ! Elle trépignait d'impatience, Sebastian venait d'entrer dans la chambre de son Maître et ce n'était sûrement pas pour le border.

Meirin se rapprocha discrètement tenant fermement ses complices...qui auraient voulu dormir, ou plutôt Bard voulait profiter du corps de Finnian. Heureusement que Meirin ne savait rien de leurs relations, sinon ils auraient été mal...très mal. Le cuisinier frissonna de peur, rien que d'y penser.

La jeune servante arrivée en face de la porte, l'entrebâilla très légèrement, puis ouvrit grand ses yeux qui devinrent des coeurs, devant la scène qui s'y jouait. Elle dut retenir un saignement de nez, un grand "kyaaaaaaaah !" de franchir ses lèvres de fangirl et se retenir de sautiller d'excitation.

Ses complices forçaient intrigués par son comportement regardèrent...Finnian s'évanouit sous le choc, il fut rattrapé par son amant...qui en profita pour s'éclipser dans sa chambre et profaner le corps de son Beau Blond Innocent et Tanaka fut coupé dans son habituel "Ho ho ho" par la main de Meirin sur sa bouche. Ce n'est pas lui qui l'empêcherait de voir son Yaoi en direct.

Foi de Meirin, même si cela devait être sa dernière action (si Sebastian la voyait...elle pourra dire adieu à la vie), elle aurait au moins pu réaliser son rêve.

**xXx**

Sébastian traversait les couloirs de son pas habituel...même si l'idée de courir lui traversa l'esprit...mais un tel comportement ne seyait point au majordome de la famille Phantomhive, donc il se retenait.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin devant la porte de la chambre de son Maître, le bel homme aux yeux rouge sang éteignit son chandelier...avant d'entrer dans la chambre de son Amant qui dormait paisiblement...mais plus pour longtemps. Cette nuit, le majordome épuiserait son Maître.

Sebastian se déshabilla complètement, révélant un corps de rêve merveilleusement bien sculpté et très bien monté. Une fois que la dernière couche de vêtements fut retirée, il rejoignit Ciel dans son lit et entreprit de le réveiller d'une façon très agréable. Il défit les couvertures faisant geindre le jeune garçon face à la perte de chaleur, mais il ne se réveilla pas, Sebastian pouvait mettre en oeuvre son plan pour l'éveiller. Un sourire pervers se forma sur ses lèvres rouges, il changerait son Jeune Maître en guimauve entre ses bras...comme à chaque fois qu'ils le faisaient d'ailleurs.

Il remonta la chemise de nuit de Ciel, doucement, touchant au passage la peau douce de son Amant et approcha son visage de son sexe au repos, qu'il entreprit de réveiller en même temps que Ciel. Il effleura de ses doigts son sexe avant d'utiliser sa bouche experte. Sebastian lécha et suça sur toute sa longueur le pénis de son maître qui se dressait peu à peu sous les douces caresses que prodiguaient le Majordome, qui le prit finalement en bouche pour donner encore plus de plaisir à Ciel.

Celui-ci ne cessait de gémir et de pousser des soupirs de plaisir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait chaud très chaud, surtout vers une certaine partie de son anatomie...si c'était un rêve qu'il ne se réveille pas. Finalement, Ciel ouvrit ses yeux et vit son Diable de Majordome entrain de le sucer, cette vision fut trop pour lui et il se déversa dans cette bouche si tentante.

-Se...Sebastiaaaan ! cria Ciel sous la vague de jouissance qui le prit. Il reprit son souffle, alors que son Amant souriait d'une façon moqueuse et perverse, face au visage rouge de son Maître.

-Vous êtes enfin réveillé, Jeune Maître...j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce réveil un peu spécial, souffla le serviteur, avant de prendre possession des lèvres entrouvertes du Comte, dans un baiser fougueux et passionné, que Sebastian domina aisément.

Il quitta ensuite ses lèvres pour laisser à son humain la possibilité de respirer et pour humidifier trois doigts. Sebastian partit ensuite dans le cou de Ciel pour le marquer comme sien, ce qui fit soupirer de bien-être le Comte qui adorait quand son Majordome s'occupait de son cou, endroit très sensible de son corps. Les mains de Sebastian parcouraient son corps, l'une d'elle s'occupant des ses tétons dressés, tandis que l'autre s'aventurant vers son intimité pour le préparer à recevoir son Démon, à sentir son sexe fièrement dressé le remplir.

La bouche de Sebastian quitta le cou meurtri de son Amant pour parcourir son corps de sa langue, laissant des traînées de feu sur le corps sensible de Ciel. Celui-ci ne sentait pas les doigts de Sebastian le préparer, puisque sa bouche s'occupait une nouvelle fois de son sexe gorgé de sang, il ne savait plus où il se trouvait, le plaisir des doigts qui exploraient son intimité en effleurant sa prostate et la bouche qui s'occupait divinement bien de lui le menait doucement vers l'extase. Mais avant qu'il ne l'atteigne son Majordome s'arrêta, lui faisant pousser un cri de frustration devant la perte de son plaisir.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais vous faire vous sentir encore mieux et remplir votre joli petit cul. Vous allez adorer comme toujours, susurra Sebastian à l'oreille d'un Ciel rouge, avide et commandeur.

-J'attends de voir ça, Sebastian, répondit Ciel, avant de pousser un cri de plaisir... son Majordome l'avait pénétré d'un puissant coup de rein qui vint toucher sa prostate, faisant se arquer le dos de Ciel sous la vague de plaisir qu'il ressentit.

Le Démon sourit et avant que son Maître ne comprenne, il avait échangé les rôles, maintenant, Ciel le chevauchait. Le Comte écarquilla ses yeux bleus de surprise mais ne dit rien. Il commença alors à venir sur le membre dur et imposant qui lui apportait un plaisir sans nom. Il ne pouvait s'arrêter de gémir, tout comme Sebastian qu'il se trouvait dans le même état. Ciel accéléra ses va-et-vient, touchant sa prostate à chaque coup de rein. Sebastian n'y tenant, plus se redressa et aida Son Maître dans ses mouvements et dans un dernier coup plus puissant que les autres, Ciel jouit entre leurs deux corps moites dans un cri et Sebastian retint un cri de plaisir en se laissant aller dans le fourreau qui l'enserrait délicieusement.

Doucement, le Démon se retira de son Maître et l'allongea sur le lit, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres, il ne tarda pas à s'endormir, Sebastian ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, en enlaçant son Amant épuisé. Et bien plus tard, ils reprirent leur activité, jusqu'à l'épuisement de Ciel.

**xXx**

Le lendemain matin, Sebastian eut la surprise de voir une énorme tâche de sang et de bave à l'entrée de la chambre de son maître et une tasse de thé renversée. Un sourire cruel s'inscrit sur ses lèvres...il allait tuer quelqu'un...Non, il ne devait pas...il avait besoin de ses domestiques incompétents...Dommage !

En les voyant alignés devant lui, deux minutes plus tard dans le Hall, Sebastian remarqua plusieurs choses.

Meirin était au bord de l'évanouissement, trop plein d'émotion. Elle ne cessait de pousser des "kyaaaaaah" à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait et ne pouvait s'empêcher de sautiller comme une gamine à qui on a dit que Noël était avancé.

Tanaka semblait traumatiser, il restait figé, les yeux dans le vague, il tenait une tasse imaginaire dans ses mains et son "Ho ho ho" restait coincer dans sa gorge.

Finnian n'arrêtait pas de se tortiller dans tous les sens, comme si il avait mal aux fesses, ce qui devait être le cas au vu de l'air satisfait de Bard qui était en pleine forme.

Le Majordome soupira de lassitude, découragé. Il faudra qu'il dise à Bard de ne plus profiter de l'innocent Finnian, qui ne devait pas comprendre grand-chose quand le cuisinier l'emmenait dans un coin, ou qu'il fasse en sorte que le jardinier soit opérationnel le lendemain.

De dire au Finnain d'arrêter de suivre Bardroy dans les coins sombres, en essayant de lui expliquer ce qu'était un pervers en puissance...laisser le cuisinier faire ce qu'il veut du jardinier, finalement.

Il devra, également essayer de remettre Tanaka sur pied...ça va être dure et empêcher Meirin d'assister à ses ébats avec le Comte.

Quelle dure vie que celle d'être le Majordome impeccable de la Maison Phantomhive...mais le corps désirable de Ciel rendait cette vie agréable...très agréable...

**Fin.**

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé =)**

**A bientôt !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Je suis de retour ! C'est un miracle, même moi j'y croyais plus.**

**Désolé pour cette absence et je n'ai aucune excuse u_u**

**J'espère que le lemon est réussi...ça fait longtemps que j'en ai plus écrit =3**

**Désolé pour les fautes -_-"""**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Douce Nuit !**

**Chapitre VI.**

Leurs deux corps se mouvaient l'un contre l'autre, dans une danse connue depuis la nuit des temps. Ciel poussa un cri en sentant les lèvres de son démon se refermer sur sa virilité brûlante de désir. Cela faisant si longtemps que Sebastian ne l'avait pas touché de façon intime, à cause de ses stupides employés. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, renversant sa tête contre le sofa du salon. Son majordome léchait et prenait en bouche son sexe, c'était tellement bon qu'il ne tarderait pas à venir.

Sebastian regardait de ses yeux rougeoyant son maître plongeait peu à peu dans l'extase. Il accéléra ses mouvements de va-et-vient, le sentant proche du point de non rupture. Ciel avait la respiration erratique, les joues rouges et les larmes aux yeux, tellement le plaisir était grand. Puis, dans un cri de pure jouissance, il se répandit dans la bouche de son majordome qui avala le liquide amer. Le Comte tremblait de bien-être, heureux de retrouver ses sentiments que le démon lui procurait à chaque fois qu'ils couchaient ensemble.

Son majordome se releva et Ciel en profita pour lui déboutonner son pantalon et libérer son sexe comprimé depuis un moment. Il entreprit ensuite de lui rendre sa petite gâterie, le jeune homme n'était pas aussi expérimenté que son compagnon mais, il espérait pouvoir lui procurer un peu de plaisir et au vu des petits gémissements de Sebastian, il réussissait assez bien. Sebastian ressentait beaucoup de sensations très très agréables grâce à la bouche de Ciel le prenant autant qu'il le pouvait. Il devait se forcer à ne pas bouger ses hanches pour imposer son rythme. Quand, le démon commença à perdre pied, il prévint son maître mais, celui-ci continua, bien décidé à rendre l'appareil à Sebastian, jusqu'au bout. Alors, il se libéra dans la petite bouche gonflée et le Comte avala avec une petite grimace le sperme de son compagnon, qui s'était mordu la lèvre pour ne pas laisser échapper son cri de plaisir.

Sebastian retourna ensuite Ciel pour que ce dernier appuie ses main contre le sofa et qu'il est une belle vue sur ses belles fesses attirantes et le majordome pénétra brutalement le Comte Phantomhive **(et oui, Sebastian est déjà en forme...c'est normal, c'est un démon *µ*)**

Le jeune homme siffla de douleur, n'ayant pas était préparé et pas été pris depuis un moment. Cependant, petit à petit la douleur diminua et il fit signe à un Sebastian soulagé de bouger.

Il commença par de lents mouvements, puis alla de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Ses coups de reins se firent sauvages et brutaux. Ciel, à cela, ne pouvait retenir ses cris qui devenaient presque des hurlements, tant le plaisir était grand. Il prit sa virilité en main, sentant la fin arriver et voulant tellement venir.

Leurs jouissances étaient proches, si proches. Ils entendirent quelqu'un hurlait à l'entrée du salon mais, ils n'en avaient plus vraiment conscience. L'orgasme les fouetta violemment d'abord Ciel qui se déversa sur le sofa et ensuite Sebastian quelques secondes plus tard dans le corps si accueillant de son maître, qui sentit un liquide chaud se répandre en lui, dans un gémissement. Il s'effondra à terre, sans force. Sebastian suivit le mouvement pour le prendre dans ses bras et rester en lui, dans sa chaleur encore un peu.

Heureux et en voulant encore, ils refirent l'amour plusieurs fois, le démon étant infatigable et Ciel suivant son majordome, n'ayant pas vraiment le choix et ne s'en plaignant pas vraiment non plus. C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent une bonne partie de leur après-midi et nuit.

**xXx**

Les jours passaient dans la demeure des Phantomhive, tranquille et paisible...enfin presque. Meirin ne se remettait toujours pas de la vision "divine" de ses deux maîtres en pleine action, Bard profitait toujours allègrement du corps de son mignon petit Finnian si pur qu'il débauchait sans vergogne. Et Sebastian était Sebastian, le parfait diable de majordome le jour et une bête de sexe la nuit avec, pour amant, son le délicieux Ciel Phantomhive.

Donc, les jours passaient et se ressemblaient, personne ne s'en plaignait, bien au contraire. Pourtant, un gêneur vint briser cette routine agréable pour tous. Ce gêneur n'était autre que Grell Sutcliff, un shinigami tueur, fou amoureux du parfait et démoniaque Sebastian Michaelis.

Le jeune homme/femme était prêt pour une tentative de flirte avec son beau démon. Bientôt, très bientôt, il serait dans le lit de son fantasme et subirait ses coups de reins fougueux et énergiques.

Grell entra dans la maison discrètement ne voulant pas se faire voir des habitants. Il voulait faire une surprise à son amour **(une mauvaise surprise selon moi)**. En traversant la demeure, le fangirl put voir une hystérique dansant sur les escaliers en les nettoyant avec...du cirage.

"Elle a un problème cette fille", pensa-t-il, en s'éloignant de cette folle. Il passa ensuite devant un couloir donnant sur les jardins et vit un jeune homme blond à l'air candide se faire prendre assez sauvagement par un autre blond plus âgé. Le shinigami pouvait entendre les gémissements de plaisir des deux hommes.

"Ah si seulement cela pouvait être Sebastian et moi !", rêva Grell, les yeux dans le vague.

Après quelques minutes de rêveries, il continua sa route, direction la chambre de son amour pour le surprendre. Il ricana, le démon allait adorer, quand il le verrait nu, sur les draps, attendant sa venue.

Il croisa également un petit homme, qui paraissait figé, des larmes coulant de ses yeux, la bouche légèrement ouverte comme si il voulait dire quelque chose mais, qu'il n'y arrivait pas, il tenait une tasse imaginaire. Grell fronça les sourcils, intrigué devant cette étrange scène.

"Il est bizarre ce type. En fait, ils sont tous bizarre dans cette demeure. Heureusement que Sebastian est là pour remonter le niveau."

En fait, le petit être était Tanaka, toujours traumatisé. Le démon n'avait toujours pas réussi à lui faire surmonter le choc que lui avait fait subir Meirin dans la quête de son Saint Graal, de sa divinité : Le Yaoi.

Maintenant le majordome était bien embêté avec Tanaka.

Stupide Meirin !

Donc le tueur fou continua sa route vers la chambre tant convoitée, passant tout les obstacles. Mais en chemin, il entendit des cris et des gémissements étouffés venant d'un des salons de la demeure. Grell tendit l'oreille pour être sur mais, oui, il entendait bien. Il s'approcha discrètement de la pièce, à pas de loup et entrouvrit la porte.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux devant la scène se jouant devant lui. Non, c'était impossible, un cauchemar, une horrible illusion.

-NON ! SEBASTIAN ! POURQUOI TU ME FAIS CA ! hurla le shinigami, les larmes aux yeux. SALE TRAITRE ! TOUT EST FINI ENTRE NOUS !

Sur ces mots, il s'enfuit. Sebastian venait de le tromper avec Ciel. Ce minable petit morveux se faisait Son Sebastian. Grell se vengerait un jour. Oui, un jour, il se vengerait..quand son démon ne serait pas là. Il n'était pas suicidaire quand même. C'est ainsi qu'il partit se faire consoler par William...ou pas...pour ne jamais revenir...enfin presque...

**Fin.**

**J'essayerais de ne plus être aussi longue pour poster, enfin je peux pas faire pire =3**

**Les prochains chapitres n'auront pas de lemon. Ce sera plus des drabbles comiques. **

**Le prochain "Finnian ou l'éducation sexuelle" hihihi**

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé =)**

**A bientôt !**


End file.
